


Atomic Rage

by ChrisVertner



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Cottia, Reincarnation fic maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisVertner/pseuds/ChrisVertner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esca is short and he knows it. He's also always angry about it. Particularly when he can't reach a book he wants. His college roommate Marcus offers to help but when Marcus insults the book and after an aleady bad day, Esca snaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atomic Rage

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in ages. I also didn't use a beta so...there's that. Please bare with me. I got the idea from this tumblr post  
> http://podrickpaynest.tumblr.com/post/117514382238/aus-for-when-your-otp-are-both-assholes

Being short was the worst. Esca heaved an exasperated sigh, his nostrils flaring comically. It was embarrassing not being able to reach a book that by all accounts, was not that high. Yes. It was the top shelf of the row he was on. But it wasn’t even the tallest shelf in the store. 

His friends had told him over the years that the amount of rage that existed inside him was at atomic levels. And of course people had made the “Stitch” jokes. You’re badness level is unusually high for someone of your size. But that was the joke right? Short people were angry. Well of course they were. The world builds things with only “average” size people in mind. So those who fall just under that bracket are forced to have to ask for help to reach anything and then deal with being made fun of for being a tiny child. It was infuriating. 

He glanced around, prepared to resign himself to locating one of the store’s stools. Stools that mostly girls and small children used. Not grown ass men. He cursed his family genetics in every language he knew. Which were a few.  
In a last ditch effort he pushed up on his tip toes again and tried to grab the book, hoping to avoid a stool all together. Maybe if he just…a little more. 

“Fuck!” 

“Do you need help?” Esca froze. Oh no. He didn’t need this. Not now. Not today. Turning with a snarky reply already forming on his lips he met the eyes of Marcus Allen. His roommate from uni. He hated to admit that he had a slight crush on Marcus. But it was hard not to. Especially when he was tall, freckled, and built like a sun kissed Greek god. He was also an ex-marine. And despite the usual stereotype there, Marcus was the nicest guy you could ever meet. Which made not liking him even harder.  
They had only been roommates for a little over two months and Marcus knew he was gay but hadn’t been in the least bit offended or homophobic and the two had become good friends. And thankfully Marcus was so far blissfully unaware of Esca’s raging attraction to him. 

Marcus had been shot and honorably discharged only a year into his military career. A tradition his family had had for generations. He also walked with a limp due to his wound. But Esca found the disability admirable rather than damning. His family had been military too. And he’d fully intended on enlisting, but after a family accident that put his life into perspective, he chose not to. But the military was in his blood, and the fact that Marcus had been a part of it made Esca’s respect for him skyrocket. Also. A man in uniform was hot as fuck. 

Only right now Esca had no time for swooning over Marcus. He was in a bad mood. His book being too high wasn’t even the worst part of his day so far. But it was quickly about to become the straw on the camel’s back. His morning had been shit. It was the weekend but he’d still woken up too early and could not for the life of him go back to sleep. Marcus had been gone on one of his morning runs as usual so Esca was alone and had no one to at least keep him company. He’d tried to make coffee but he’d been out of his kind and the store was out of stock when he went to get more. So he’d gone to Starbucks but the barista didn’t mix his drink well enough. The only thing that made his morning mildly okay was the breakfast sandwich he got from the local university donut shop. He didn’t often have time to snag one before class of a morning and on most weekends they were sold out by the time he got up. He’d thought a trip to the bookstore would help his mood as much as the food had. But they were crowded and he hated large groups of people. And then there was the fact that the book he’d been eyeballing for the past few weeks was out of reach. 

“No. I don’t need help.” He forced down the automatic sarcastic comment he’d been previously tempted to say. 

“I don’t mind getting the book for you.” Marcus’s smile was infuriatingly sweet. But Esca sensed a short person joke hiding behind it. 

He debated being stubborn and saying no again. But he did want the book. Even if it meant having to feel stupid for needing help. So he nodded and Marcus casually reached out to pull the book off the shelf. He made to hand it off to Esca but stopped when he saw the cover. 

“You do know this is a kid’s book right?” 

“Well. It’s in the children’s section so yea. I think I got that memo.” Marcus made a gesture to insinuate touché. “So. Can I have it now?” Esca held out his hand for it. Waiting and fully expecting Marcus to give it to him without any further issue. 

“But this is like…really old. And horribly inaccurate. Why are you reading this?” 

“Because it’s the first book I read as a kid that got me wanting to pursue history. I’d put majoring in it aside for a while during high school when I was heavily debating on joining the military. But I-”

“You were going to join the military?” Marcus quirked an eyebrow and did a once over of him. Esca felt his whole body heat up in rage. He knew his face must be red. Especially his ears. Which people had often teased him about because not only were they big, they were the first thing to turn red when he was embarrassed or angry. He could also tell Marcus was barely containing himself. “I mean. I just. You don’t act like a military sort of guy.” He was clearly trying to divert his insult. 

“It was family tradition. I figured you’d understand.”

“Oh well. That makes sense I guess.” He was clearly not convinced. But didn’t push the subject. “But seriously though. This book is horrible. I read this when I was like…ten. And then again when I was sixteen for a school project. I mean. It’s well written but it’s just so wrong. Everything is so inaccurate.”

“It’s not that bad.” Esca retorted. “Just because she took a few liberties with parts of obscure history doesn’t make it completely inaccurate. I thought the characterization of the Romans and the Britains was pretty good. Plus the plot was enjoyable.” He was starting to get defensive. He had loved the book as a kid. Hell. His mother had named him after one of the main characters. She’d read it to him when he was little and they’d re-read it a few times since. The book was not only his inspiration for choosing to be a history major, but was also hugely sentimental to him because of her. 

“Really? I thought it was awful. There are so many things wrong with it. Centurions didn’t even command legions!” He started counting off on his fingers. “There were terms and gestures that weren’t even being used during that time period. There were plenty of successful conquests beyond Hadrian’s Wall. The Brigantes were allies of Rome. Their queen was known for handing over one of her own people to the Romans in chains for being a traitor. The depiction of the British tribes in general seemed based more on Native American ones too. I figured that would irritate you.” It never had. But Marcus was starting to. “And not only all that, but also the Eagle itself and the Ninth Legion. Neither of which have anything to do with each other. I can’t believe you like the book. It’s so terrible. Esca?”

Esca had had enough. He clenched and unclenched his hands before lunging forward and yanking the book out of Marcus’s hands and shoving him as hard as he could. Marcus went tumbling back with a look of mild surprise and collapsed into a display of books. Esca was breathing heavily and Marcus was too stunned to move despite the uncomfortable books in his back. It might have ended like that but Marcus managed to regain a shred of thought back because he said,

“It’s just a book. Why are you so mad?” Esca proceeded to beat Marcus with said book. “Ow! Jesus fuck Esca! What is wrong with you?” 

“My mother,” Smack. “Loved that book!” Smack. “She read that book to me when I was little!” Smack. “She named me after her favorite character in that book!” Smack. “I don’t care how historically inaccurate it is!” Smack. “My mother is dead now and it’s one of the things I cherish most about my time with her!” Smack. “I love that book so fuck you!” He made to hit him again but at that point the owner of the store was screaming at them and telling them to stop. Everyone else just stood in shocked awe and seemed to be at a loss of what to do.

“That’s enough!” She bellowed. “Out of my shop. Before I call the cops. Take your argument elsewhere.” She snatched the book from Esca and pointed to the door. Marcus had barely moved. Having taken the beating with surprising acceptance. Now he slowly stood up, bruised and aching and took Esca who was still fuming, now more so because he no longer had the book, and drug him out the door. Once outside, Marcus turned back to Esca who looked ready to beat him again. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” It was the way he said it that made him back down. He knew Marcus. Marcus wasn’t mean on purpose. But Esca was still angry. It was just a book. A fictional one at that. And he didn’t have to tear it apart like he had. He immediately told Marcus just that. 

“It’s a fictional book Marcus. It’s not real. And Mary Sutcliff never claimed to be a historian. She just wrote because she enjoyed it. And my mother read. Because she enjoyed it. And she read it to me. Because she wanted me to like it too.”  
Marcus nodded. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said what I did. I didn’t know it would trigger you like that. I’m sorry about your mother.” And he meant it. And Esca believed him. 

“It’s okay. I shouldn’t have hit you. I was having a bad day and I took it out on you. I know you’re a stickler for accuracy. I am too for the most part. I guess it comes with being a history major.” He looked up and smiled a bit crookedly at Marcus. “I just. I really love that book. I think the storyline is great. Despite the flaws. I love the friendship between the two main characters. It’s deep. And I don’t care how historically incorrect it is. But I still shouldn’t have pushed you. I should have just explained to you how much it meant to me. I’m sorry. I’ll forgive you if you forgive me.” 

Marcus smiled back and put a hand on Esca’s shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. Suddenly it dawned on him then that Esca was the name of the British slave from the book. And oddly enough, the main character, the Roman soldier, was named Marcus. He let out a snort.

“What?”

“I just now put two and two together. I read the book twice and I never realized until now the two main character’s names. Esca and Marcus.” He looked up at Esca who suddenly felt hot under his gaze. “It’s kind of ironic if you ask me. The two guys, who, if I remember from reading it in high school had kind of a Brokeback Mountain thing going on, have the same names as we do.” Esca blushed. He had sort of picked up on the homoerotic subtext in the book that he was certain wasn’t supposed to be interpreted that way. But growing up and questioning his own sexuality, he had certainly taken it that way regardless. He himself hadn’t really thought about Marcus’s name being the same as the Roman from the book. Marcus wasn’t an uncommon name. And while he did spend a lot of time reminiscing on the book, it had, like Marcus, never dawned on him the irony of their friendship. 

“You know. It’s also interesting to note, the Marcus in the book was an ex-soldier. And was wounded in the same leg as you.” 

Marcus tilted his head to the side in thought.

“That. Is odd. Maybe we’re them but reincarnated.” He gave Esca’s shoulder a gentle nudge. Esca chuckled.

“Maybe. But like you said. It was a little Brokeback Mountain. And as a teen who was a raging homosexual, I was under the impression they were actually gay. 

“So?” 

“What do you mean so?”

“If I said I’ve liked you since we met, would you hate me?” 

Esca launched himself at Marcus and knocked him back against the wall of the store. He smacked Marcus in the head ignoring his winces and yowls of pain from being hit before. 

“Do you know how long I hid my attraction to you because I was afraid you would freak out?!” Marcus knew laughing was probably a bad idea but he couldn’t help but giggle a bit from his position of being beaten against the wall. “You think it’s funny? I was glad you weren’t a homophobic dick but I still thought if you knew I thought you were hot you’d think I was going to try to molest you or something!” Marcus laughed openly then. “Stop! Laughing!” Esca hit him again but Marcus grabbed his wrists and forced him to stop. 

“I’m sorry. I never thought to bring it up.” He was still chuckling a little as he spoke causing Esca to huff grumpily. Which Marcus thought was hilariously adorable. But he valued his life too much to voice it. “I was dating a girl when we first met and honestly, back in high school I got bulled by gays and straights for being bi. I worried about what you’d think.” He let go of Esca’s hands and let himself droop to the ground, all the laughter gone from him.

Esca sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

“So you’re bi?”

“Yes. Does it offend you?” Esca gave him a look.

“No! It offends me that I’ve spent the last two months trying to hide the fact that I liked you. But no. I’m not bothered by you being bi. And I get it. I don’t blame you for keeping quiet about it.” He sat down by Marcus and leaned his head back. “So. Does this mean the circle is complete?” Marcus tilted his head. “I mean, if you think we’re Marcus and Esca reincarnated, does this mean we’ve found each other in the next life and the classic romance has been wrapped up in a nice little bow?” They both laughed at that.  
“I guess so. Although. Wouldn’t that be interesting? If it were true? Now that I think about it, there are a lot of similarities besides the obvious.” Without thinking about it he dropped his head onto Esca’s shoulder. He felt Esca stiffen for a moment before relaxing and resting his head against Marcus’s. 

“It would be funny. You know what?”

“Hmm.”

“I grew up with a girl named Constance who acts just like Cottia. She even has red hair.” 

Marcus shot up. “Are you serious?”

Esca nodded. 

“Both of our families were military. My father died when I was a kid but not in a war. But my only close living relative is my Uncle. Who I lived with for a while after being discharged. What about you?”

“Like you said. My family was all military too. My parents and my brothers died in a car wreck just after high school. I was supposed to be in the car too. We were all going to the movies but I got sick. It’s why I didn’t join the military. I was pretty fucked up afterword. I didn’t think it was a good idea to enlist when I still had massive survivor’s guilt. So I chose to go to college and get that history major I had wanted growing up. Other than that and knowing Constance who was a big help after my parents died, I don’t really have much in common with Esca. Actually now that I think about it, knowing Constance isn’t really right either. Cottia was Marcus’s neighbor. Not Esca’s. So besides being British and having his name I can’t say I think I’m much like him at all.” 

“I don’t know. Esca was loyal. And a good friend. Marcus seemed pretty fond of him.” Esca felt his face blushing hotly. “You’re ears are turning red.” Marcus smiled and reached a hand out to brush one of his ears. “I think it’s cute.” 

“Go fuck yourself!” Esca tried to shove Marcus off in embarrassment. 

“I think I’d rather fuck you.” Esca froze. And Marcus actually looked horrified at what he’d said. “I’m so sorry! That was too far. I can’t believe I just said that!” Suddenly Esca’s hand was over Marcus’s mouth. 

“Don’t. I don’t mind. I just didn’t expect you to say that. I’m usually the one with the foul mouth.” He slid his hand off and instead slid it through Marcus’s hair. “Honestly I’m entirely okay with that invitation. If it is one.”

“It is.”

“Good. Although I think we should definitely go back to our dorm for that. I think we’d really have the police called on us if we tried to do it out here.” He stood up and pulled Marcus up with him. The taller man smiled and dragged Esca against him so their bodies were flush. 

“I gotta say. I really wish I’d have known you were this willing a long time ago.” He leaned down until his lips were a breath away from Esca’s. 

“Well if you’d only have told me sooner.” He closed the space between them and let his lips brush Marcus’s very softly at first. Then harder, teeth nipping his lower lip. 

“Okay.” Marcus pulled away. “If we don’t leave now, this is going to get really illegal. Really fast.” Esca chuckled. He could feel Marcus’s erection and knew he must feel his own. 

“I’m pretty sure the book went a little differently.” 

“I’d like to think of it as a long overdue sequel.” 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Later, Esca lay with his head on Marcus’s chest, while Marcus absently dragged his fingers through his sweaty hair. Suddenly Esca let out a low chuckle.

“What?” 

“You said earlier that this was an overdue sequel right?”

“Yea.”

“Well. I just remembered. The book already has one. Two actually. And it’s technically part of a huge loosely connected series.” 

“Are you kidding me?” He groaned. 

“No. Part of it eventually leads to books about King Arthur. But the immediate sequels are about Cottia and Marcus’s descendants.” 

“Well. I guess I’ll have to meet Constance for sure now. Would that make you my mistress? Do you think Constance would be offended if I kept you on the side?” Esca slapped him in the tit as as hard as he could manage.

“God damn it Esca! We are going to have to have a talk about your violent outbursts.”

“You didn’t seem to mind a few minutes ago.” Marcus rolled them over and pinned Esca beneath him. 

“You have me there.” He bent down to kiss him, pulling Esca’s bottom lip with his teeth. “I do have to admit. I’ve got a kink for you being angry I think. I can’t count how many times I got a boner when we got into any kind of fight. Not that we fought much before. But on the occasion. And anytime you’d rip someone else a new one, it was hard to avoid feeling turned on. You’re pretty hot when you’re mad.” Esca growled and rolled his hips upward drawing a deep moan from Marcus. 

“I’ll make sure to let my anger out more often.” 

“That’s fine by me. Maybe I can be your slave.” He looked inspired. “Oh. I like that idea. We can roleplay the book but kinkier.” 

“You know my mom is probably rolling in her grave because of us ruining her favorite book.” 

Marcus looked mock offended. “I don’t think it’s ruined. I think we’ve ended it quite nicely.” 

“She might argue that point. But I do like the idea of telling you what to do. Can I tie you up?”

“We’ll discuss it. I don’t recall Marcus tying Esca up. But perhaps it can be arranged.” 

“Can you go another round yet? Cause honestly I’m still horny.” 

Marcus grinned. “I think so. Tell me what to do domine.” Esca curled his lips.

“I didn’t get to get my book because of you. Get on your knees!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm debating on making this the first in a series of one shots. If I do, I need to decide if this is going to be reincarnation fic or not. I mean, I guess it can be interpreted that way. If it is, and I continue it, I'll have to work out some historical kinks that were mentioned in the fic itself. I think I have an idea of how to skirt around them so it might not be a problem. Otherwise I would just say the characters in the story are not at all related to Marcus and Esca from the book. The movie doesn't exist in this universe or at least I'm thinking. That might change if I make this into a series though. So it could be said that they are their own characters who just share the names of their fictional counterparts as well as the looks of the actors. Again. So far the movie doesn't exists and even if it did I doubt Jamie Bell and Channing Tatum would be playing them. So I don't know yet. I do give props to a friend of mine, Niki, who helped me decide what book Esca was trying to get to. Which led to a pretty interesting plot development that I'm really tickled with. Anyway, I hope you liked it. As I said. I haven't really written much since I was just out of high school. Which has been a few years. So I'm pretty out of practice.


End file.
